Fallen Angels
by ChiTaiyo
Summary: Tenten would give anything to be apart of the Fallen Angels. She would get close to her crush,have real friends,and be one of the most popular girls in the school.But when all there is at stake is my life,my friends,and my soul whats there to lose? DEATH/


**Chidori: Hello my peeps!**

**Kira: Hello my peeps!**

**Chi: Everyone say hi to Kira and Mitsuki and Kyori!**

**Kira: Everyone say hi to Kira and Mitsuki and Kyori!**

**Chi: Okay Kira you can stop now.**

**Kira: Okay Kira you can stop now.**

**Chi: Kira! Aghhhhhhhhhh! I can never go one day with out interruptions!**

**Kira: Aghhhhhhhhhh! I can never go one day-**

**Gaara walks in with a tutu on.**

**Chi: What the hell? laughing**

**Kira: GAARA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**

**Gaara: Me and the guys are playing truth or dare and…well…**

**Kira: TAKE IT OFF!!**

**Chi: Well then. The was…unexpected…lets just…umm…get one with the story.**

**In the background Kira screams, "Chidori, these idiots dared Neji to try and fit into your thong and well…its not going so well!"**

**Chi: WHAT!?NEJI! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS BETTER RUN OR IMA BEAT ALL OF YOUR ASSES FOR GOING THROUGH MY STUFF! ANDYOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!**

**Neji: BUT CHIDORI!**

**Chi: Sorry guys! Catcha later! Bye!**

In this fanfic, Kurenai and Anko are seniors

.

By the end of the first week at Konoha High, everyone had their designated seats in the cafeteria. Sakura's spot was at the third table from the study hall in the west side. There, the scattered light from the thick windows cast an imaginary halo over the heads of her so called two friends-Hinata and Hinabi.

Friends…they were more like friends by default. Her best friend(not Ino) had moved to Suna during the summer for a permanent mission. As soon as she left, Sakura had tried her hardest to diss them two but… it didn't work out.

She gotten extra missions, so she steered clear of all possible contact. She preferred to sit and blog or watch TV. She had spent more time watching TV then she had her entire life. If her mom was the type of person to observe what was going on around her she would have been displeased.

Hinata spotted Sakura and waved expectantly. Sakura secretly cringed as the two girls smiled and beckoned her over, as if they had to attract her or something. It would never occur to them that she didn't want to sit with them. I didn't matter the Sakura had purposely ignored the m the whole summer.

She had pretty much veiled herself away from everybody, feeling guilty and unsure about what she was doing. She would start to think, _Okay, I'm not with them anymore._ Then her mom would answer the phone and accept any invitation one of them gave contingent on Sakura's behalf. Her mother was dense, as typical.

Unable to explain that she was trying to dump "those nice girls," Sakura would find herself at the mall or the movies. Thus she would be reconnected with the Hinata and Hinabi group, and all her cautious separation would be thrown out the window.

Sakura didn't feel like she was asking much. All she wanted was _real_ friends- friends who were interesting and smart. All they wanted was to stay in the background, idly worshipping the popular kids. Graduation was there only goal.

Sakura had huger dreams. She wanted highschool to actually count for something. She wanted to be one of the girls people remembered when they opened their yearbooks. Not just some further "Who?" In an ocean of unrecognizable faces. This year was the year to make it really count. Senior year would be to late. The time was now.

Moreover, this was the defining moment. At least it felt that way. Here she was, halfway through the first tri-semester and still trapped. She knew she needed new friend, not just good but great ones. If she worked it right with the right group, she might have a chance at her total desire, the new guy, Gaara Subaku.

She stole a glance at his table. Despite being new, he was already on the varsity football team, and he sat with some of the high-string guys, like Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Deidara "whatever-his–last-name-is."

Deidara was tall, with medium blond hair. He was the tackle guy or something. Neji and Sasuke was the quarterbacks-friendly rivals-and Neji was Tenten's boyfriend. He was average height, grayish-purple eyes, and very sexy. He laughed a lot and was upper smart. But you would have to be to keep up with Tenten.

Sasuke was taller. He had midnight blue hair and a pair of jet black eyes. Unlike Deidara, he was a total jerk. Last year he had asked Hinata out. When she finally stammered out a yes, he said he was only kidding and that he wouldn't go out with someone so beneath him.

Sakura felt sorry for the girl. Then she felt sorry for herself. For her, Gaara felt just as unreachable.

_But god_, she thought _he's so hot_!

Gaara Subaku sat all the way at the end of the table, leaning back in his chair. He had on red sweater with black jeans. He favored dark clothes along with Neji and Sasuke, and they looked good in them. The other guys except Neji and Sasuke wore their varsity sweaters. I guess you could say that they were the" emo ones." They usually carried their sweaters, but when they put them on it made there shoulders look huge.

Gaara was a little reserved and apart from the other guys. He sat at the table and hung with them, but she could see he wasn't one of them. Not yet.

She tried anything to get him to notice her. Memorizing is schedule, dropping books in front of him, even wearing dark clothes, but nothing seemed to have any effect.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted over the cafeteria, half-rising from her chair as other waited for her to come sit down.

Sakura had gone Goth preppy. She wore a short pleated black and purple skort, a black tank top, a leather short low-cut blazer with chains, and platform boots. She had apple green eyes and she knew she was not ugly, but looks weren't always enough.

"Hi." Hinata says. "Didn't you see me?" she asks.

"Oh, I –I…" Sakura stammered. " I thought I heard someone call my name."

"Guess what?" Hinata said. "Tenten and Ino got into a fight in the mall last night. The security guards had to come and pull them off each other. There's a deep scratch on Ino's cheek and Ino said she was going to sue Tenten." Hinabi nodded. ""She said she was going to get plastic surgery because of the flaw."

Sakura's attention immediately turned to the cheerleaders table. The Ino sat with her extremely long hair. She had gotten one pink highlight in her ponytail. All of them had on their tight Konoha green sweaters and gold cheer skits that showed off their skinny muscular bodies. There was a Band-Aid on he cheek. Nevertheless, it hardly covered a plastic surgery needed wound. Hinata was good to overdramatize things.

Not that the Tenten-and-Ino war needed dramatization. The two queen bees always hated each other. They were the two most popular girls in the school and the source of the conflict was always Neji.

Lowering her voice, Hinata whispered, "Tenten's got to go to anger-management classes. Court-ordered."

"Who told you all this?" Sakura asked. "I am in classes with Ino, duh!" She replied. "She's very nice ." _As if you guys actually talk. _She thought to herself.

Sakura's attention shifted to Tenten's table.

They were the F.A's-the Fallen Angels-rivals of the cheerleaders as the most popular, stylish and luckiest girls at Konoha High. Party rumors aside, the F.A's got it. Sakura would have given anything to be friend with them. If only she knew how.

Tenten was dressed in all black, and she looked incredible. Her long hair was out of the usual two buns, and it fell in long brown waves down her back. Regal as queen she sat in the middle of three chairs. Temari Subaku and Anko on either side of her. Kurenai sat across from them.


End file.
